


Songs of Brine

by ClarityConstance



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, F/M, Love Poems, M/M, Ocean, Other, Poetry, Prose Poem, Sea, mermaid, pirate, poem
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-01 10:46:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17865800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClarityConstance/pseuds/ClarityConstance
Summary: Original text for a poetry cycle.





	1. Sunning beside a sheer cliffside

I.

Sunning beside a sheer cliffside

Upon monuments of sediment baked in cooling salts

a liquid caress

Bitter whispers eddy the pulsing surface which

breaks to rake smoothly a tide from the steaming sand

In swallowing beat a swollen retreat again

through the depthless sea

bubbling secrets that rise into foam


	2. The bodies beneath

II.

The bodies beneath the still water

sweep through brown clouds that,

in their opacity, and among the weeds

curling, beckoning, uncurling

allow their scales to catch light

And with one rare eye, penetrating

I am seen, waiting


	3. I followed the stars

III.

I followed the stars into your home

And thought to see, keep

What treasures I touched

In their abundance, you wouldn’t miss one

If you noticed I had been there.

But, you always saw me and gifted me

Life, at once, and death to life before

And to know your place in heaven

Is to eternally wish

To wet my feet in your waters


	4. I want you to bury me.

IV.

I want you to bury me.

From my tongue,

taste conquest.

I will be still

except to clench my fist

and fill my palm with you.

The noise at the back of my throat-

Don’t stop.

Bury me.


End file.
